Composite fibre materials with unidirectional fibre orientation have become increasingly important in the last few years. They are of interest mainly due to their mechanical properties, in particular their high tensile strength, their good corrosion resistance and their low specific gravity. Unfortunately, it is generally possible to use only a fraction of their high strength because the anchoring of the composite material articles is difficult and expensive. It is not possible, for example, to introduce large forces in the composite fibre material over clamping connections, as is the case with steel. The same applies to bolt connections, screw connections and bonds. The introduction of force via closed fibre loops is very complicated and uneconomical and cannot be applied to continuously produced shaped sections.
It is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 705 438 that composite fibre materials can be anchored reliably and economically by embedding them in an anchor body composed of a binder whose properties of deformation and strength are adapted to those of the tension member which takes up the force from the tension member and conveys it to a fastening sleeve surrounding it and supporting it. A disadvantage of this type of anchoring is the relatively large length of the anchor body needed with high strength composite materials. Shorter anchoring lengths can be achieved if the anchor sleeve is designed in the shape of a cone or wedge and if an additional transverse pressure is produced in this way when a load is applied. However, this embodiment involves a higher outlay.
Unidirectionally fibre-reinforced composite materials are known in which cone or wedge shaped elements are introduced into a drilled or wedge shaped section. Precisely adapted fastening sleeves are needed for anchoring these shaped sections.